


Fairy Tales

by Attenia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: Sam knows he’s dead. Dean just had to bite into Snow White’s apple. Now the only way to wake him up is true love’s kiss, and Sam knows that Dean will murder him when he finds out. He won’t leave his brother asleep forever, though. Very reluctantly, he calls Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Fairy Tales

Sam worked it out just in time – or so he had thought. He got back to their motel to find Dean picking up the apple – the stupid apple Sam had brought here so that a civilian wouldn’t eat it.  
“Dean, don’t, it’s –” Dean crunched a bite of the apple, swallowing it too quickly for Sam to stop him. “Fairy tales…”  
He cursed as Dean’s eyes widened comically, just before his brother collapsed to the floor.   
“Dean!” Now, Sam was regretting killing that mad witch who had been enacting her childhood on the entire town. How was he supposed to get Dean out of this enchanted sleep without her? He guessed he’d have to hit the books.  
Sam loaded Dean into the car and headed back for the bunker. Of course the idiot would have to eat Snow White’s apple. Sam checked his vitals, which were stable, before dragging Dean to his own bed and going to the library.  
He tried five different variations of counter-curse, but none of them did anything, except make Dean start snoring.  
Of course, there was one sure way to break the curse, according to the story, but that wasn’t an option. True love’s kiss… well, Dean would kill him when he found out.  
So Sam accordingly spent the next three days doing everything he could to find a way to lift the curse himself. He even tried kissing Dean (gross), but apparently brotherly love wasn’t what the spell needed.   
It was with a feeling of great doom that Sam finally called Cas.   
“Hello, Sam.”  
“Cas, I need your help.”  
“I’m a little busy at the moment –”  
“It’s Dean.”  
“I’m on my way.”  
He rolled his eyes as Cas hung up before Sam could remind him not to kill anyone speeding here. It wasn’t like Dean was in imminent danger. Cas arrived several hours later, looking harried.  
“Where is he? What’s wrong?”  
“Um. A job – long story, Cas. Basically, Dean’s in an enchanted sleep. You need to kiss him.”  
“Kiss him?”  
“That’s right. It’ll break the spell. Just don’t tell him how we did it, he’ll murder us both. Ok?”  
“Ok…” Cas seemed unsure about lying, but apparently, helping Dean came before anything else. “He’s in his room?”  
“That’s right.”  
Cas wasted no time hurrying to Dean’s side. Sam got there in time to see the angel press two fingers to Dean’s forehead, but nothing happened. Damn. It had been a good idea, but it seemed that only a kiss would do.  
At least it was quick and chaste, nothing that would scar Sam for watching. The moment it was done, Sam grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him out before Dean saw him.  
He got back in just as Dean was sitting up. “Sam? Why am I at the bunker? What did I miss?”  
“You were cursed after I killed the witch. It took me some time to research the counter curse, so I brought you here.”  
Dean shrugged. “Ok. I’m starving.” Sam trailed after him to the kitchen. Cas was there, and he leapt up the moment Dean walked in.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I could eat a horse, but otherwise alright.”  
“I do not think eating a horse would be wise. Perhaps you should try something smaller for now?”  
Dean chuckled, but Sam was scowling at him. “It’s your stupid love of food that got you into this mess! If you hadn’t eaten that cursed apple, we wouldn’t have had a problem.”  
“How was I supposed to know it was cursed? Who does that, anyway?”  
“The witch had gone mad and was re-creating fairy tales she’d heard as a child.”  
“Bloody fairy tales,” Dean muttered.  
“So that would be Snow White,” Cas spoke up. Shit, Sam had forgotten Cas could understand references to books and movies now.  
“Not a very proficient witch,” Dean commented, stuffing his face with biscuits. “I mean, wasn’t the curse supposed to be immune to anything but true love’s kiss?”   
Sam thoroughly regretted ever telling him that the last time they’d dealt with a fairy tale related job.  
Cas didn’t say anything, but looked to Sam in confusion, waiting for an answer.   
Dean’s eyes narrowed. “But no one kissed me. You found a counter curse. Didn’t you?”  
Cas stared guiltily at the table, and he couldn’t have been more obvious. Sam covered his face in his hands. Dean rounded on Cas.   
“You kissed me? While I was asleep!”  
“I’m so sorry, Dean. You know I’d never do anything like that to you against your will, but you needed to be cured –”  
“Shut up!” Dean grabbed Cas’ coat and slammed him against the wall. Sam got ready to drag his brother away, but Dean’s next words had his feet stilling of their own accord. “You think I’m mad because you kissed me? I’m mad because you did it while I’m asleep, you idiot! I’ve been dreaming about you kissing me for YEARS, and the one time you actually do it, you do it at a time I won’t remember?”  
Cas was gaping at Dean like a goldfish. “But – you – you can’t feel the same…”  
“True love, Cas? It works both ways, or it wouldn’t be true love! How could you ever think I didn’t…?” Dean trailed off, staring at the angel in a way that was making Sam uncomfortable. He started edging out of the room. Best to leave them to it. Maybe this would be a good thing after all.

Dean’s words rang in his head. Both ways. Dean loved him. Cas stared at the hunter, who was still fuming, and he suddenly found his voice. “If not remembering the kiss is the problem, perhaps we can remedy that.”  
Then he threw caution to the winds and pressed his lips to Dean’s.  
Dean responded wildly, gasping into the kiss and prying Cas’ mouth open with his, letting their tongues entangle. The next thing he knew, Dean was stripping off his clothes, and Cas couldn’t get them off fast enough. His shirt tore under Dean’s fingers, but he didn’t care. Cas undressed Dean as best he could while kissing every inch of him.  
Somehow, they ended up on the floor. Dean ground down onto him, and Cas had never felt anything so wonderful.  
“Been waiting years for this,” Dean growled. “Can’t believe you didn’t say anything.”  
“Thought – you wouldn’t feel – oh do that again!”  
Dean obliged, licking Cas’ cock from the base to the tip. Cas found his hands acting without his consent, grabbing Dean’s hair and forcing the hunter closer. Dean went willingly, humming slightly as he took Cas’ cock into his mouth.  
“I’m going – Dean, I’m going to –”  
Dean didn’t pull off, and Cas exploded down his throat, groaning Dean’s name. He fell limply back on the floor, panting. Dean lay down beside him as though the floor was the most comfortable bed in the world.   
Dean’s cock was still standing to attention, and Cas turned to it.   
“You don’t need to…” Dean’s voice cut off in a throaty moan as Cas stroked him. Cas didn’t really know how to do this, but he just did what Dean had with him, sucking and licking his length.  
Apparently, he was doing it right, because minutes later Dean was coming into his mouth. Cas did his best to swallow, and spilled only a little. He lay back down, ignoring the hardness of the floor and pulling Dean’s head onto his chest. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, your dork. I thought that was kind of the point. I wouldn’t have woken up otherwise.”  
“You know I never want you to be cursed, Dean, but this one, I can’t help being glad for.”  
“Me too.”  
“Ugh, get a room, you two!”   
They both turned to find Sam standing several feet away, his eyes determinedly closed.  
“You’re the one butting in.” Dean sounded completely unembarrassed.  
“You’re in the kitchen, and I’m hungry! Your room is just down the hall.”  
In answer, Dean rolled up so that he was straddling Cas and started kissing him again. Cas quickly responded, bucking his hips up and making an embarrassingly needy noise.  
“God, never mind! I’ll go get pizza.”  
Sam stormed out, but Cas barely paid attention to him, too busy worming a hand between them to reach for Dean’s cock.   
Life at the bunker was certainly going to be more interesting from now on.


End file.
